


Birdsong

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Birds, Cuddles, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Mystery, Other, awkward elliotts, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: As the night whispers the birdsong sings.Elliott Witt was over it. Stood up once again for another date. He trudged back to his bar. That was the eighth-no.. ninth-tenth! Tenth time this week.  It wouldn't annoy him as much if they hadn't asked HIM out on the dates! Was he really that unbearable?  Probably. It seemed his luck would always be this way until a mysterious figure graces his bar.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Vixen

I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.  
Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day  
I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.

I hunger for your sleek laugh,  
your hands the color of a savage harvest,  
hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,  
I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.

I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,  
the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,  
I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,

and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,  
hunting for you, for your hot heart,  
like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue.- Pablo Neruda

Elliott Witt was over it. Stood up once again for another date. He trudged back to his bar. That was the eighth-no.. ninth-tenth! Tenth time this week. It wouldn't annoy him as much if they hadn't asked HIM out on the dates! Was he really that unbearable? Probably. 

As he made his way into the Paradise Lounge the on shift bartender, Jeb, looked him up and down. 

“Ah.” Was all he said before sliding him a Rusty Nail cocktail down the bar paired with some nice nachos.

Elliott gladly took it, downing it in a single swallow. He would definitely feel that in a few minutes. As he munched on chips he looked around the Lounge. Elliott had pretty much built this place up from nothing.After he bought it from his old boss when he became ill. He was about twenty-two at the time. Gah, had it been that long? Definitely wasn’t twenty-two anymore. Or twenty-five. Or...ok you get it. 

He was on his fifth nacho when he glanced over to a side table hidden away towards the back of the bar. He froze. Sitting there was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Their hair was similar to a vixen’s fur lit like the mid-summer sun, with golden eyes that appeared to glow in the dark corner they sat in. 

“She’s beautiful.” He whispered. 

“I think they’re actually non-binary.” Jeb had always had this mysterious knack of knowing everything about everyone. 

“They’re beautiful.” 

Jeb shook his head, there he goes again, getting awestruck. “Go talk to them.” 

Downing another shot Elliott started sauntering over. The bravado from the liquor burned warm in his chest. That was until he got over to them. They looked at him with those warm eyes over their glass of what Elliott could smell was Fireball Whiskey. Bold choice. Bold person. 

“Yes?” They said placing their glass on the table. 

“You-pretty-hair-ah-I like your face!” He squeaked. Great, he was fifteen again. 

They pulled their shawl over their shoulders even more. Taking in every inch of him, he felt as if he were a Soldier under the eyes of a drill sergeant. 

"I like your face too." They finally said, their accent was foreign. But he had heard it before...but where? 

Wait, they said they liked his face! After asking for their permission he sat down offering his hand, "Elliott." 

They paused and took it, Elliott noted how warm it was. Or was his hands cold from being nervous? Nah. He was never nervous. “Vedi.” 

"Uh...come here often?" He nearly blanched. He finally got someone to pay attention to him and he opened up with that. Great.

'This is why I am single.' 

“I actually have not come here before,” They sipped once again, their face slightly pinked as the alcohol warmed their body. “But I am enjoying myself.” 

He nodded and soon the nerves went away and they began to talk for hours. He tried to impress them with his Russian car bomb skills, but he spilled the shot glass of cream, they laughed however so...thats a win? He took it as a win. 

Well past bar closing is when Elliott looked up, “Oh jeez, I uh guess the workers would like to go home.” 

Vedi looked at the watch on their wrist, “Oh Gods! I should have been home four hours ago. Fjandinn!” They stood and it was the first time Elliott noticed they were wearing a shapeless tunic and tights with sturdy boots for rough terrain. Rugged. He found that hot.

“I can I uh..can we uh...Would you like to see each other again? I mean if you don’t that's totally fine I mean uh I shouldn’t have even asked...” 

His stumbling was interrupted by them pressing a finger to his lips. “We can meet tomorrow night in the park on Fifth Street if you wish.” With those final words, they planted a kiss on his cheek and left the smell of cinnamon and freshly cut wood trailing after them. That is when Elliott Witt promptly fainted. 

Vedi walked home in the dark of the night to a small townhouse on the outskirts of Solice City. When they first moved there they found it adorable how the houses were attached with the little picket fences,pastel colors and rose gardens. However, neighbors quickly doused any and all excitement of the otherwise blissful home. 

Especially when those neighbors had very exciting nightlives. It made them feel even more empty inside. It had been nearly a year since Boone had died. The two of them had left the village together when they were only teenagers. He then had in his mind he needed to sign up for the military of this new world. Vedi had joined the APEX games after their son was born. Tired of the life of travel and uncertainty. They wanted to settle. Under the guise of the name their uncle gave them, Blóðhundur, they began to earn their own glory. 

However, on the day they were deemed APEX Legend the news of Boone’s death came. As quickly as their own domestic bliss came it was taken from them again. The chance of a real family. Something they never had. Their parents were killed when they were only four, leaving them and their younger brother to be raised by the hands of Uncle Artur. Now they searched for their own Valhalla end. 

Now, they and their son Wren lived in a townhouse with their brother while Vedi was at the games. They of course knew Elliott well. But, should they tell him who they really are? As they got to their door they looked over their shoulder, “Guide me, Gods, for I do not know what to do.” 

As they walked in at half-past three Jon was already asleep. Quiet as a mouse they tiptoed to the nursery looking down at their sleeping infant. He had bright red hair but everything was Boone. Same big brown eyes and strong chin. 

“I will always take care of you, my little birdsong.” 

They hummed softly from the rocking chair beside the crib humming distant tunes their mama sang to them. Watching the moon as it began to fade. As they fell asleep they thought perhaps they would give Elliott a try but not tell him they were bloodhound just yet. 

As the night whispers the birdsong sings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shelby for Beta reading! find her on twitter @SkezzaB ! Find me at Twitter: @brittboozled Tumblr Bamboozlingbritt

Of many reasons I love you here is one the way you write to me from the gate at the airport so I can tell you everything will be alright so you can tell me there is a bird trapped in the terminal all the people ignoring it, because they do not know what to do with it.

Except to leave it alone until it scares itself to death it makes you terribly terribly sad You wish you could take the bird outside and set it free or (failing that) call a bird-understander to come to help the bird All you can do is notice the bird and feel for the bird and write to tell me how language feels impossibly useless but you are wrong.

You are a bird-understander better than I could ever be who make so many noises and call them song These are your own words your way of noticing and saying plainly of not turning away from the hurt you have offered them to me I am only giving them back if only I could show you how very useless they are not - Craig Arnold Bird-Understander  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Every night for the last week he had been leaving the games, freshening up at home, then going to the park to meet Vedi. They were so funny, so witty, so...so...beautiful. Pretty. Yes. They were just everything Elliott had dreamed of. He was ecstatic. 

They spoke of their home planet briefly but mentioning it brought on such sorrow Elliott had them stop. A new fire bloomed in his chest, every thought, every object. Was them. 

“Felagi fighter, you seem distracted. We must jump now.” 

Elliott jumped, looking wide-eyed over to the voice. Bloodhound. They were standing atop the hatch that would slowly descend to let them jump down to the arena below. Standing he cast them a lopsided grin, “Sorry about that Bh,” He sighed, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” 

Bloodhound looked forward to him, their expression hidden behind their mask. When their breathing changed for a split second Elliott figured it was either a huff, or a chuckle. Hard to tell with Bloodhound. “Seems someone has caught the love bug.” 

He blanched, “How did you-” 

“You were going on about someone's hair.” 

Elliott stood coming to his tall silent squad members' side. “You uh...Can I ask a personal question, BH?” 

“You can do whatever you wish.” 

Elliott paused, “May I ask you a personal question?” 

They tilted their head in reply. 

“Have..you ever been in love?” 

They froze, “Well, I cannot say I haven’t been in love.” 

He nodded, “You see I’ve met this person and..they’re astounding. We meet in the park every night and just talk but I wanna actually take them on a date!” Bloodhound said nothing, focusing on the strapping of their jetpack.Quietly they strapped on their jetpack. 

“Then ask them.” 

Elliott grinned, “Thanks BH, I knew I could count on you!”  
______________

Elliott paced back and forth in his apartment. He had invited Vedi to come to his place for dinner. They seemed to accept a little too quickly, as if they were expecting it. However they said they needed to bring someone with them to him. 

Elliott kind of shook it off and said sure, I mean it was probably a dog. He loved dogs! He had a dog, Saucy the Wienerdog. Oh, maybe it was a cat? Well, cats were ok too! 

Once he had dinner finished he sighed, "I need to call mom...I'll call mom." 

Picking up his cellphone, flipping through the contacts he winced. Old numbers are hard to delete. He had all his brother's phone numbers saved, his ex's. His ex. He thought she was the one. But the memories and the patches holes in the walls of an apartment in downtown. 

Old phone numbers are hard to delete. 

Finally, he found his mom. He didn't have to go through contacts to find her. He called her every two hours on the dot when he wasn't fighting. This time however the line was busy. Checking the time he snorted, 6 PM, the time Doris next door calls her and they chat about the neighbors. 

As he placed his phone down the doorbell rang. It was time. Throwing his apron to the side he opened the door, a large grin on his face, which turned to a little shock to see Vedi with a toddler in their arms. 

“You..have a kid?” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“Problem? Hell no! I love kids! I just wish you’d told me so I could have made ‘em a plate.” 

The toddler in their arms cooed, garbling on about something neither adult understood. 

“I ah wasn’t sure how to tell you, to be honest.” 

Elliott let them both come in and shrugged, “I was the son of a single mom once. I get it.” 

Vedi smiled sitting down at the elaborate table Elliott had prepared for them. “I am sorry I did not prepare for you to let us in...I don’t think...” They were stumbling over their words, embarrassed. 

“Wait I know,” Elliott took off to the kitchen returning with dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets and little tater tots.”Here you go- uh what's his name?” 

“Wren.” 

“Wren, here ya go!” Presenting the plate to the toddler in a dramatic flair Vedi laughed.

“You just keep those lying around for all your dates children?” 

“No, they’re for me, I love dinosaurs.” 

Wren lit up roaring with his little nuggets as the adults chatted, Elliott felt a warm glow in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t known this person or this child very long, he realized that. But, somehow he just pictured this was how it should be. How he should spend his life. As he was daydreaming his phone rang, his mother's name was on the caller ID. 

“Sorry this will just be a second,” He picked up. “Hey, mom-Danial? Danial where’s mom? I see..I’m... I’m on my way.”


	3. Evelyn Witt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my Beta reader Shelby @Skezzab on Twitter! Also catch me at tumblr: Bamboozlingbritt or Twitter @brittboozled

A million stars up in the sky.  
One shines brighter - I can't deny.  
A love so precious, a love so true,  
a love that comes from me to you.  
The angels sing when you are near.  
Within your arms I have nothing to fear.  
You always know just what to say.  
Just talking to you makes my day.  
I love you, honey, with all of my heart.  
Together forever and never to part.

Elliott sat in the hospital hallway, head in hands. His mother has fallen and twisted her ankle while trying to climb onto an elliptical. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this point. She had scared him to death. When Danial called telling him she was hurt he feared the worst. But now she was sitting on an exam table letting a doctor wrap her leg up, carrying on a casual conversation about the scientific methodology of the treatments of some sort of disease Elliott wouldn’t try to pronounce. 

He looked over seeing Vedi sitting with Wren, they smiled at him. “Sorry this date turned out to be like this.” He sighed. 

“What? You’re apologizing for going to your mother’s aid when she needed you? Do not do that,” Their voice was stern., Soft, but stern. Elliott had come to know this is what they did when they wanted to be taken seriously. “Your mother, your family, they always come first. I wish I had the opportunity to do that.” 

Elliott looked over at them, “Your mother..?”

“Dead. Both of my parents, when I was young,” They sighed deeply, their hand raising up to slowly pet Wren’s head. “There was a terrible accident where my father worked. Took out several of the locals that lived nearby. My mother included.” 

He stook up and slowly walked over towards them, taking their hand in his. “I...I hate to hear that, I really do. I can only relate with, I never knew my dad.” 

Vedi looked over at him curious. “How do you mean?” 

“I mean I knew him, but I was really really little. Mom says he went off on a mission for the military and was killed. I’ve never seen pictures or anything of him since.” 

“Is your mother bitter?” 

“I wouldn’t think so. he talks of him all the time.” 

Vedi gently smiled and said softly, “I really like you, Elliott, I haven’t been this comfortable around anyone since Boone died.” 

Elliott froze and turned looking at them. They were comfortable with him? The same they had been with a husband? A spouse? Someone they had a child with? He was flattered, honored, and flustered. 

“I’m..really comfortable with you, Vedi.” 

Their smile grew then slightly faded, “Not if you knew who I really was.” 

Elliott froze at that, Who they really were? They were Vedi...uh...wow. He didn’t even have a last name for them. So, maybe he was kind of doing this relationship thing wrong. 

“Let’s try to get to know each other more personally, huh? Hi! I’m Elliott Witt, Owner of the Paradise Lounge and Apex Legend Mirage. And! Fact check, but I am also Solace’s 3rd most sexiest man.” 

They laughed taking his outreached hand in theirs firmly. “I am Veiðimaður Johannsbur. My friend’s call me Vedi for short. I am Maddy to Wren, I am a hunter, I am-” 

Before they could finish the doctor stepped out with a smiling Evelyn, clutching her handbag in front of her apologetically. “Oh, Ellie I am so sorry to have ruined your date! I told Danial I would be fine. Come now,” She braced herself on a cane, “See you Saturday night Doctor Hiensburg.” 

“Saturday night Doctor Witt.” 

“Saturday night?! You twisted your ankle and got a date!” Elliot admonished as they walked to his car.

“Elliott I may be old but I still have some life left in me.” 

“Mom!” 

“He’s very good looking.” 

“Mother!” 

“So, who's this lovely person you have with you? And that adorable little boy!” She was ignoring him now, this conversation wasn’t over. 

“This is Vedi, I told you about them, remember?” 

“Mmm ah yes, you met at your father’s bar.” Evelyn Witt was smiling ear to ear, she loved very few things, her children, her work, her husband and the idea of grandchildren. Ever since her rival next door Ms. Hattiesburg, had a granddaughter and rubbed it in Evelyn’s face she’s been huffing about one. 

Never mind the fact that Danial was in fact her grandson. Elliott’s oldest brother had him when he was only fifteen. Dying at war when the boy was still young his mother dropped him off at Evelyn’s without a word. No clothes, no toys, no anything. Just his name and a broken heart. Evelyn was his mom now, he referred to her as such. Elliott being barely a year older than him didn’t know what category to place him in. He didn’t feel like an uncle but it was weird to call him a brother since he came from his brother. So, he was Danial. 

“I thought it was your bar?” Vedi cocked their head, adjusting Wren on their hip. 

“It is. It's just also my dad's, and my grampa's and well, so on. "

The ride back to Evelyn's was full of her just telling Vedi about Elliott's childhood, some embarrassing things, some amazing. They spoke back to her and chatted like old friends. What was this feeling Elliott felt? It felt... right. Homely. This is what he always wanted. Domestic bliss. 

But he couldn't get used to this. They had only just met. But something inside of him allowed this feeling. Broken down his walls. Removed the thorns protecting his heart. 

"I really like them." Evelyn whispered as he helped her upstairs to her apartment. 

"Yeah Mom? Me too."


	4. the mask of the kitsune.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do want to give a small warning of blood in this one!

I love your lips when they’re wet with wine And red with a wild desire; I love your eyes when the lovelight lies Lit with a passionate fire. I love your arms when the warm white flesh Touches mine in a fond embrace; I love your hair when the strands enmesh Your kisses against my face. 

Not for me the cold, calm kiss Of a virgin’s bloodless love; Not for me the saint’s white bliss, Nor the heart of a spotless dove.   
But give me the love that so freely gives And laughs at the whole world’s blame, With your body so young and warm in my arms, It sets my poor heart aflame. So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth, Still fragrant with ruby wine, And say with a fervor born of the South That your body and soul are mine. 

Clasp me close in your warm young arms, While the pale stars shine above, And we’ll live our whole young lives away In the joys of a living love. -Ella Wheeler Wilcox  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I have to leave. You can be good for your mama, Yeah? ” The room was dark, Elliott couldn’t see anything but the man standing before him. Short compared to him, the same hair and eyes but years older. 

"But Dad I- Dad! Please! Don't leave me again. I'll be good this time! Dad!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elliott Witt woke up in a pool of sweat. Looking frantically around he saw he was not six years old any more, grown and tangled up in his own sheets. How he hated having that nightmare. His dad had gone missing on a mission for the frontier militia just before his seventh birthday. He remembered the screams of his mother. Her cries when she found out. Nearly seven years of marriage was over in a blink of an eye. Now she had to raise him and three other boys on her own. 

He had been a frontier pilot, his mother an IMC engineer. She never supported the IMC in heart, but the money was good and times were hard during the war. Sides had to be picked. She had divorced her previous husband due to reasons Elliott didn’t really know. He never came around and his brother’s always referred to his dad as their dad. They were happy. Despite the chaos around them with the war they still had normality. Soccer games, camping fishing trips, all that family stuff. Gone. 

He looked over at his phone, the good night message from Vedi still there. He had agreed to let them and Wren stay at his apartment while there’s was being fumigated for a few days. He should probably clean out the spare bedroom...and maybe childproof the house. How do you childproof a house? Shit. 

“Maybe I should call Vedi? No. It’s Three in the morning they’re definitely asleep. Stupid Elliott.” He admonished himself.   
Getting out of bed he began sheepishly looking around cleaning here and there, putting sea shanties on his radio singing along while he attempted to childproof the apartment. This mostly meant moving the gun and knives higher, also the alcohol back in the cupboard he bought for such an occasion. 

This continued the rest of the night until there was a rapid knocking at the door.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across town, another was not getting much sleep either. Bloodhound was sitting at their desk writing, candlelight flickering against the walls. Their bags were packed to go to Elliott’s with Wren for a few days but they couldn’t help but feel guilty. Not about staying but continuing to lie to him about who they were. Or...was it really a lie? It wasn’t the whole truth. There. 

Lost in through they jumped when they heard a clatter, Jon was back on Talos visiting the village. He was allowed to do that. They were not. Bitter minds about them and Boone leaving. Somehow Jon was spared. Grabbing the only thing Uncle Artur left them, their Raven’s bite ax, they slipped through the apartment quiet as a mouse. 

They peered in at the baby finding him fast asleep. Artur flew to their side, caw-ing words of warning. Danger. Gripping the ax tighter they crept forward into their living room to see several bodies standing there, ransacking their home. Bloodhound knew exactly what they were looking for, and they were not getting it. Not today, not while they still had breath. Raising their ax the teeth made contact with the back of one's head. 

“I thought you said they’d be at the games?” One cried.

“Shut up and kill them!” Another shouted. 

Attacking each one that came in their path, Bloodhound heaved deeply they could desperately use their respirator. 

“Winded, Bloodhound?”   
Their head snapped up to the masked person standing before them. Their face covered in a black and gold kitsune mask, they loomed over everyone in the room. "Owari.” They whispered in fear. 

“You have something of ours don’t you, Vedi. Be a good person and hand it over, hm?” As the person began to step closer to them Artur attacked, going for their eyes. 

At that Bloodhound dashed back towards their son’s bedroom locking the door, ax clutched to their chest. They knew Artur would be fine. They prayed to the Gods Artur would be fine. 

“Maba?” Wren’s little voice spoke over their beating heart. They snatched him up from the crib grabbing what they could. 

“Yes, Maba’s here baby you have to be quiet, be a good boy.” They smiled at him letting their defenses down too soon as the nursery door was blasted away. The candles in their room falling to the floor in a clunk catching the cheap carpet on fire. 

Blood dripping from the eye holes in the Kitsune mask they pointed towards Bloodhound and Wren. “Get them.” Fire closing in on everyone in the room, the smoke filling Bloodhound’s already damaged lungs they had to make a choice. Gritting their teeth they reached into the pocket of their satchel pulling out a frag grenade. 

“Bastarður!” They shouted tucking wren under their clothes they leaped from the window in time for the blast to rock the apartment. Able to catch themselves on the fire escape then shimmed down the ladder ignoring the pop of their shoulder joint. Running far and fast they heard distant cawing overhead, Artur had made it. 

“Where to go? What to do?” Their mind was racing, their lungs were burning. Wren, Gods bless him, was clutching to his Maba not making a fuss. 

They weren’t sure why or how but their feet led them to Elliott’s front door. Beating on the wood until he opened the door confused like. 

“Vedi! Vedi- wait- what happened?!” They didn’t answer, only handed him, Wren, their whole body shaking. Taking one step into the apartment Bloodhound fainted dead away to the muffled sounds of Elliott’s calls.


End file.
